


Not So Great Pretender

by uknownpl3asur3s



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, i try my best to be funny, it's canon that laurent uses the cat emojis, kind of slowburn? maybe, laurent is just done with everything, laurent uses emoticons, makoto is a dumbass, tech scammers, they warm up 2 each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uknownpl3asur3s/pseuds/uknownpl3asur3s
Summary: Makoto is a tech support scammer, albeit not a very good one and texts Laurent, who immediately catches onto his ploy but decides to keep texting anyways.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is actually my first fic ever!!! praying that the characters aren't too ooc,, we'll see!  
> tell me what you think in the comments!  
> underlined: makoto  
> normal text: laurent  
> (oh also, the timestamps for the texts will be replaced with contact names next chapter to make it easier for you to read!! chapters length will also be increasing :DD)

_Incoming call….  
Incoming call…._

“Hello…?”  
“Hi there! This is an operator from Techcorps, calling to offer my support for a request from a user registered under this phone number-”  
_Call disconnects._  


-

  
6:03 god u really suck at scamming huh?  
6:04 _Who is this?_  
6:04 you literally just called me….  
6:05 _Oh right, do you still need help with the technology support request? Also, what did you mean by ‘scamming’!?_  
6:08 it’s exactly what it means lolol  
6:09 _I am not scamming._  
6:09 _Listen, do you still need the help or not?_  


-

  
6:15 _Hello????_  
6:16 7719 greenrose street, west warick, ri 60133  
6:16 _Who’s address even is that?_  
6:17 yours :p  
6:18 _No, it isn’t._  
6:19 cmon man who are u even trying to fool? elderly people into sending you money?  
6:20 _What are you talking about?_  
6:20 what’s ur name?  
6:21 or will i have to find out like i did your address?  


-

  
7:02 ooh fun i managed to scare you off... doubt u learned your lesson though ugh  
7:05 _Fine, you got me._  
7:05 _What do you want?_  
7:06 jesus wow did not expect you to cave so soon  
7:07 _What. do. you. want._  
7:07 your name?  
7:09 _You are unbearable._  


-

  
8:10 i know, so what is it?  
8:13 _Makato Edamura_  
8:15 huh  
8:16 whatevs ill just put your contact as edamame  
8:20 _Going to ignore that._  


-

  
It was getting late and Makoto was still wearing his ‘scamming headset’. This was the newest of Kudo’s schemes that Makoto managed to get himself roped into. It wasn’t actually panning out that successfully though because calls went internationally and most people weren't going to fall for it. They did manage to reel in a few people, even though their technique was dodgy at best.

Then there was also the issue of the asshole who kept texting him. Makoto had no idea why he revealed his identity to the texter, especially that quickly, but he figured they'd have been able to find out regardless. He was brought out of his thoughts when his phone pinged.  


-

  
11:03 goodnight my boy  
11:06 _Who are you calling ‘my boy’?_  
11:06 _You sound like my grandpa._  
11:07 i was just saying goodnight to my favorite scammer, edamame >:3  
11:08 _Stop using those dumb emoticons._  
11:09 _Also it doesn't seem fair to me that you know my name and I don’t get to know yours._  
11:10 it's laurent, it’s french.  
11:11 _Oh? Do you speak any french?_  
11:12 hon hon hon baguette  
11:13 _…_  
11:13 _Goodnight._

Makoto fell asleep with a smile on his face, but if you ever asked him, he’d deny it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi again! i don't really have an idea of when i'm going to be uploading new chapters, i'm pretty sure i'll just be putting them out asap! i hope u guys are enjoying the story!  
> as always;  
> underlined: makoto  
> normal: laurent  
> waiting 4 the point where the dorks start falling for each other  
> kudos n comments r mega appreciated!! <3

Makoto woke up with a start the next morning. Strangely, he found himself looking forward to texting the person (whose name he knows now!) who immediately called out his weak fraud. He tried to imagine what the cocky bastard looked like, but started blushing once he realized what he was doing. 

Makoto only sighed and moved towards the mini fridge that sat in the corner of the four hundred square feet apartment that Kudo and him somehow managed to scramble enough money for. 

Their living condition wasn’t the best, but that was the reality of what happened when there weren’t many big fish to pull scams on in town. Makoto pulled out some orange juice and sat down to check his phone. He wasn’t actually that surprised when he saw a notification alerting him that Laurent’s number had texted him.

9:04 morniiing edamame <3  
9:05 _Why are you putting a heart after it? And also how do you know it’s morning for me??_  
9:05 …  
9:06 dude i literally pulled ur address the other day, i know what time zone you're in.  
9:07 _Oh. Yeah that makes sense._  
9:10 sooooo  
9:11 what are you doing today? more half-assed attempts at scamming where you just admit to the other person what you are? :3  
9:12 _Like you could do any better._  


-

  
10:35 i so could  
10:36 _You’re literally not proving anything but sure._  
10:37 ugh why r u so mean to me :(  


-

  
Makoto had to put down his phone after that last message. He understood that it was just lighthearted banter, but he still couldn’t help but feel bad. Maybe it was those damn emoticons, but Makoto Edamura vowed in his head that he’d be nicer. In the middle of his internal conflict, his phone started pinging like crazy. Resisting the urge to curse Laurent out because of how much the phone bill would cost, Makoto picked up his phone expecting something urgent.  


-

  
10:38 heeeey  
10:39 helloooo???  
10:40 edamame?  
10:41 will i have to call you edamura to have u respond…  
10:43 _Good to know that you actually know what my name is lol_  
10:43 omg did you just use lol  
10:45 anyways, i have a proposition for you.  
10:46 _Please don’t be weird._  
10:47 i mean...  
10:49 _I’m going to block you._  


-

  
12:02 _So? What was your proposition?_  
12:03 oops. wasn’t ignoring u, got caught up in something with abby  
12:04 _Do I even wanna know?_  
12:04 nope  
12:04 _You’re making me anxious._  
12:05 didn’t know i had that effect on u :3  
12:07 _Shut up._  


-

  
2:07 ok hi sorry  
2:08 my proposal, edamame, my boy, is that we have a competition! 


End file.
